Scarlet, Vermillon and Crimson
by OMDP92
Summary: Being in a secret relationship requires tact and discretion. Too bad Tony DiNozzo lacks both of these things, but still they manage to fly under the radar - or so they think... TIVA


**The colour red.**

Tony liked the colour red. It was bright. It was on the Italian flag. It was a feisty colour. It was passionate. It was bold. It was daring. And, on a beautiful woman, it was sexy as hell. Especially his woman.

Ziva knew this. Tony liked the colour red. He liked her with red nails and lips. Red dresses. Red handbags. Red patented stilettos. Red tops. Red underwear. If it was red – he liked it. She liked red. It was empowering. But she didn't think anyone like red as much at Anthony DiNozzo did.

It was a rainy Monday morning, but Gibbs noticed his senior agent seemed a little too cheery. And his Mossad Officer looked…._damn._ She was wearing a fitted black pencil skirt, scarlet blouse and patented scarlet stilettos. A little impractical, but then he saw the red flat pumps by the side of her desk – clearly in case they were called out. Her long hair was in its usual curly mess, but it looked.._sexier_. Parted on the left side, it was all piled onto the right side, tousled and very attractive. Her nails and lips were glossy scarlet, and her eyes were rimmed with subtle black. He had noticed her injecting more and more red into her clothing, and the effect was very, very attractive.

DiNozzo sat at his desk, gaping at his partner. He knew she did it just to torture him. And torture him she did. Seeing her looking so sexy all day and not being able to touch her. He watched her on the phone, and she picked up a pen. She rubbed the end of it against her lips. She spotted him watching her, and flicked the end of it with her tongue. At lunch time she gave him some mercy and they made out in the elevator. Gibbs came back with coffee half an hour later. He walked past DiNozzo's desk.

"You have lipstick on your neck, DiNozzo,"

And then he stopped.

DiNozzo did have lipstick on his neck.

Red lipstick.

Scarlet lipstick.

He turned to Ziva.

The cogs turned in his brain and thunked into place.

"DiN_ozzo_, Dav-_eed._ Elevator. Now."

They both hurried to follow him. Gibbs flicked the emergency switch. He noticed DiNozzo also had lipstick on his ear and his collar. They weren't being very clever.

"So.. how long have you been breaking rule twelve?"

"Huh, boss?"

"Her lipstick is all over you. Don't play stupid, DiNozzo."

Ziva wouldn't look at him.

Tony mumbled something looking at his feet.

"WHAT, DiNozzo?"

"Four years," he repeated, unable to make eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs hit the wall of the elevator in frustration.

"Anything else I should know?"

Ziva nodded and pulled a necklace out of her cleavage, where a diamond ring and a wedding band hung on it. On seeing her movement, DiNozzo did the same, showing the wedding band on the chain around his neck.

"Oh, and I'm pregnant," added Ziva.

Gibbs, for the first time in his life, blacked-out. Unfortunately, so did Tony, because she hadn't told him about the baby. She flicked the switch and went down to Abby's lab. When the doors opened, Abby was there. She took in the sight of Tony and Gibbs on the floor.

"Christ, Ziva. What did they do to piss you off _that_ much?"

Ziva laughed, "I told them I was pregnant."

Abby laughed too, "Wait, how did Gibbs find out about you two anyway?"

"I inadvertently left lipstick on Tony's neck, ear, and collar. Gibbs spotted it and recognised the colour. So he dragged us in here, and we told him the truth. Then I revealed my big news and they both collapsed,"

By this point Abby was practically crying with laughter.

"I'll get the smelling salts," she said when she could stand up straight.

Ziva shook her head, "No, let them me wake them up."

She carefully stepped back in between them and bent to deal with Gibbs first. She hit him upside the head and he violently jerked awake. He looked pretty pissed off. Meanwhile, behind her, Tony came to, faced with his wife's lovely derrière. He swatted it.

"OI!" yelled Gibbs, who was now sat up on the other side of the elevator.

Tony visibly paled as he remembered what had made him black out in the first place. Ziva turned and smiled at him.

"Hi, baby. Welcome back to the land of the living!" she laughed, as she helped him to his feet. Gibbs stood up of his own accord and hit DiNozzo upside the head.

"That's for breaking rule twelve,"

SMACK.

"That's for getting married,"

SMACK.

"That's for getting her pregnant."

SMACK.

"That's for lying about it all."

"Gibbs!" Abby admonished, "He just passed out. You could give him concussion!"

Tony allowed Ziva to help him over to the sofa in the lab. He sat down and she crouched on the floor in front of him, holding his hands.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, hoarsely. She nodded. He leant forward and claimed her mouth with his.

"Awwww!" whispered Abby from the doorway, where she stood with Gibbs. Ziva broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked her husband.

"Can't complain about the view," he drawled. Ziva's assets were on full display, what with her crouching in front of him.

Gibbs smiled in spite of himself. DiNozzo was back to his old self.

"Oh, yeah? You like what you see?"

Tony nodded to her chest.

She moved so her lips were very close to his again.

"What happened to not worth dying over?" she whispered, but loud enough for Gibbs and Abby to hear.

Tony made to close the distance between their lips, but she pulled back, stood up and tapped him on the nose. She span and strode confidently out of the room, knowing her husband's eyes were locked on her ass. She winked at Abby as she left, adding an extra swing to her hips as she walked. Tony was left on the sofa, practically drooling.

Abby went over to him, "Wow. Now I get why she started wearing red to work. She's torturing you."

"Uh-huh," he replied, hoarsely.

"When did you say the view wasn't worth dying over?"

"The case with the marine who got blown up on the golf course. In the warehouse, there was a big bomb in the rafters. Gibbs made us all leave, and me and Zi went out the back door. Thirty seconds later, my wife of two weeks ran back into the building. So, of course, I followed her. We ended up opposite each other with the bomb between us, straddling the beams it was on. I told her I could see down her shirt. She asked me if I saw anything good, and I told her real good, but I was not sure if it was worth dying over. She diffused the bomb just before I said over. She knew though, that the fact I followed her in there meant she definitely was worth dying over, but she still tosses it in my face every now and again to make me feel guilty."

Abby laughed at this and pulled him to his feet.

"Go, go be tortured," she said and smirked.

Ziva let him have it all day. The worst had been when he had been reviewing the pictures on the plasma in the squad room. It had been just the two of them. She told him he was looking good today, and came over to kiss him. She grabbed his tie and leant in. Gibbs was on the catwalk and was about to stop it when, a millimetre away from Tony's lips, Ziva turned, still holding his tie, and walked away, letting the silk of his tie slide between her elegant fingers, which made Gibbs laugh. Tony had to sit down because his pants had got uncomfortably tight. Ziva kept 'dropping' things in the middle of the squad room, and bending down to pick them up, showing her backside to her suffering husband. She went behind him to see what he was working on and blew hot breath all over his neck. This all resulted in him pretty much ready to explode by the time everybody left. She showed him mercy and dragged him in the direction of the men's bathroom. She locked lips with him outside the door, and then he picked up her up, pulling her legs around his waist whilst still kissing her. He backed into the men's room and then pushed her against the wall, hiking her skirt further up her legs.

A throat was cleared from near the sinks.

Tony nearly dropped her. He set her down on her feet and turned to face whoever it was who had interrupted them, just about ready to kill whoever it was.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Who was glaring.

"When I said keep it out of the office, I didn't mean wait thirty seconds after everyone has left the squad room for the night and then do it in the men's bathroom."

Tony's cheeks were flushed, but Ziva looked defiant.

"You say that, but you're in here checking your reflection before you go upstairs and screw Jen on her desk."

"Eww," muttered Tony.

Gibbs glared again and stormed out.

"You never cease to surprise me, sweet cheeks, you know that?"

Ziva nodded and then pushed him into a cubicle, "It keeps you on your toes, my love."

Gibbs stormed up to Jenny's office. She laughed when she saw his expression.

"Zi put you in your place, didn't she?"

He nodded, looking even angrier as he remembered her choice of wording.

"Oh, you poor baby," laughed Jen, as she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He forgot about being angry when she lifted her lips to his.


End file.
